


After Him

by bili_bili



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cringe, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic Banned, basically just earth with magical creatures hiding in the shadows, has a few flashbacks, magical creatures banned, mystical world au, please don't read, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I can't get on my account very often, if you would like to read this book with regular updates, go to my Wattpad account @bili_biliSomeone is out for revenge against Woosan.
Relationships: Seongjoong - best friends, Seongsang - eventual, Woosan - Relationship, Yungi (possibly)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another piece of crap.  
hope you enjoy.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I’m gonna be so late, why does shit like this always happen when I actually have someplace to be?!  _ He thought, while impatiently waiting for the light to change.

The light finally switched to green and he muttered a finally under his breath as he pressed the gas and started through the intersection, thankfully, the last one before he arrived home, but with his luck, he’d have to stop at the train tracks as well.

_ Oh thank God!  _ he thought as he reached the tracks, no train in sight, and he pressed a little harder on the gas,  _ Maybe I’ll finally make it home almost on time for once. Maybe I’ll finally see him smile again, maybe I’ll be the reason for- _

His thoughts were cut off by a jarring impact on the rear end of his vehicle, sending him into a sickeningly fast and hard tumble down a small section of the road, flipping his car multiple times, leaving him trapped, unconscious, inside the trashed piece of metal.

~

_ He should be home by now…  _ Wooyoung thought, glancing at the clock,  _ What was I expecting though? He’s barely home anymore, why should I expect anything different for our anniversary? _

He sighed heavily and unlocked his phone, scrolling through Instagram in search of something,  _ anything,  _ interesting, what he found was more than interesting.

He saw a news article from a few moments ago, ‘ _ Railroad track sensor goes out causing man to get hit on the way home from work.’  _ He tapped it,  _ Seems pretty interesting. _

The first image he saw caused his heart to stop and his breath to catch in his throat,  _ Wait, wait, wait a goddamn second, that-that’s San’s license plate, a-and his car. Holy shit, nonononononononono, this isn’t right, it can’t be him. _

He let out a shaky breath as he continued reading, ‘By the time first responders arrived on the scene, it had been several minutes, and the man had been unconscious since impact. The car had, luckily, only been hit on the rear end, causing the car to flip several times, things could’ve been much worse. The name of the victim will not be released to the public until the family is notified and have given permission, but he is being transported to an intensive care unit, we are unsure if he will survive.”

By the time he finished with the article tears were rushing down his face and he leaned on the counter.

He took deep breaths, but he couldn’t calm down, and he pressed Seonghwa’s phone number, waiting for the older to pick up as he stared out the kitchen window.

He did on the third ring, “Hello?” he heard Seonghwa’s voice through the phone, he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t form words, all that came out was a broken sob.

“Wooyoung?” Seonghwa asked worried, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“ **S-San…** ” Wooyoung whispered, his voice breaking and more sobs escaping from him as he thought of his lover.

“San? What about San?” Seonghwa asked, “Did he do something? Did something happen between you two?”

_ “Hwa…” Hongjoong’s voice floated from the background, “I-Isn’t this San’s car…” _

There was some shuffling on the other end of the phone then Seonghwa’s voice once again came through the phone, “Where are you?”

Wooyoung tried to calm himself, but he couldn’t, he kept taking sharp, shallow breaths, noting the coming panic attack, as tears continued to run down his face.

“Wooyoung.” Seonghwa said, “Please tell me where you are.”

“ **Home…** ” he said quietly, only able to mutter that one word before he started crying again.

“We’ll be there in a couple minutes. Just don’t leave, we don’t want you getting hurt either.”

The only response Seonghwa got were the muffled sobs coming from Wooyoung, who ended the call and collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

_ Wait, I haven’t gotten a phone call, cops haven’t come to the door, there’s still a chance it’s not him.  _ Wooyoung tried to convince himself that his husband could come home any minute, it worked, for the most part, and tears stopped running down his face.

He sat staring out the window for a few moments until he heard someone knock on the door  _ It’s not Seonghwa, or Hongjoong, they’d’ve just walked right in,  _ he thought as he went to open the door.

He took a deep breath before hesitantly opening the door to find a female cop standing on his porch, “Are you Choi Wooyoung?” she asked.

He nodded, “I-Is this about San?” he asked, trying to hold himself together and preparing himself for the answer he was dreading.

“Yes. He was inv-”

“In an accident, hit by a train and now in the hospital and may not survive?” Wooyoung cut her off.

She nodded slowly, “How did you know this?”

“It was on the news. I just so happened to see it.”

“I’m so sorry, they weren’t supposed to release it yet, not until we’d informed you.”

“D-do you know where he-he’s being treated?” Wooyoung asked, after a short pause.

“He is being transferred to SilverLight Hospital where they can take better care of him, where he'll have a higher chance of survival.”

“T-thank you…” he mumbled, slowly closing the door and sinking to the floor near it, fresh tears flowing down his face as his fears were confirmed.

~

“You mean to tell me he’s alive?!” he thundered, slamming his hands down on his desk, “You mean to tell me you  _ failed _ ?!”

“N-no sir. Not completely sir. H-He’s got a very low chance of survival.” a young male stuttered from in front of his desk.

“That’s still a  _ chance _ !” he threw a book at the wall behind the boy’s head, causing him to flinch, “I need him to have  _ no _ chance! You better not disappoint me again, Jongho.”

“O-of course sir.” he said, bowing in his seat.

“You are dismissed.” he said annoyedly, and Jongho got up quickly, then bowed and hurried from the room.

~

Seonghwa opened the door to Wooyoung’s house and looked around quickly, spotting the younger curled near the door, heavy sobs shaking his frame,  _ God, he looks so wrecked… I’d be too, if it was Hongjoong. _

He immediately dropped his phone which was in his hand as he crouched down next to the crying younger and placed a comforting hand on his back, “Hey.” he said quietly.

“Hyung…” Wooyoung mumbled, not moving or looking toward the older, but continuing to sob on the floor.

“You want to get off the floor?” Hongjoong said softly, crouching next to Seonghwa and reaching for the younger’s hand to help him up.

Wooyoung let himself be pulled up off the floor and gently lead to the living room couch, where he sank down and immediately curled back into a ball.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked at each other before sitting down on either side of the younger and tried their best to comfort him.

After a few minutes, Wooyoung’s sobs calmed down and he took a deep breath and tried to speak, “H-he m-might not ma-make it.” he said quietly, his voice breaking as he broke down in hard sobs again.

“Do you know where he is being treated?” Hongjoong asked.

Wooyoung made a small nod, “S-SilverLight.” he said quietly, pulling his arms close to his stomach.

“Then let’s go.” Seonghwa said, starting to stand, “Let’s go see him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I had another chapter for this written, so here you go.

Jongho stood at the corner in the freezing night rain in mental torture,  _ San was one of my best friends, before I was-I can’t hurt him, or Wooyoung for that matter. But if I don’t he’ll hurt  _ ** _all_ ** _ of them. Yunho, Mingi, Hongjoong all of them, and me… I don’t know what to do. _

He stared across the road and sighed heavily,  _ I’m tired of hurting other people for him, I can’t do it anymore, but I don’t know how to leave without him knowing, or without hurting myself. _

He sank down to the ground with a deep sigh, sitting in a small puddle, causing him to shiver from the sudden cold, but he made no move to stand back up, he didn’t want to.

He heard someone coming quickly down the road and had the sudden urge to jump in front of them to see if it would kill him, he pushed the thoughts away, surprised at himself and wondering where those thoughts had come from.

He stayed sitting as he watched the headlights slowly get brighter as the car came closer to him, and finally raced past, spraying him with a small wave of mud and dirty water, he didn’t mind, he felt it was what he deserved for what he’d done, even if he was forced, it was no excuse.

He watched the car’s taillights fade into the black as he wondered what he could possibly do to save both his friends and himself.

~

“And who are you here for?” the receptionist asked, glancing up at the three standing in the lobby.

“Choi San.” Wooyoung said quietly, staring at the floor.

“Mr. Choi is unavailable to visitors.”

“Please let me see him.”

“I’m sorry, I can not let visitors in.”

Wooyoung’s gaze turned hazy, and he felt Seonghwa take his hand softly as he stepped forward, “Can you please let him in to see his husband?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” she sighed, picking up a phone and paging a doctor.

Seonghwa rubbed the back of Wooyoung’s hand comfortingly, until the woman spoke again, “You can go, room 127.”

Seonghwa thanked her and led Wooyoung down the hall  _ Please let him be okay, please, please…  _ Wooyoung thought as he reached toward the door handle and slowly opened it, bracing himself for whatever he may see once he opened it fully.

Judging by the change in both Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s expressions, Wooyoung guessed that San wasn’t looking too good, and he hesitated to enter the room, but continued forward.

~

“Bring me Jongho.” Boss said, “I have another mission for him.”

“Yes sir.” the servant said, bowing and exiting the room in search of Jongho.

After a few minutes the boy walked into the room and stood in front of Boss and bowed, “You asked for me sir?”

“Yes, I have another mission for you.” Boss responded, “Make sure the boy doesn’t live. You know the consequences if you fail, correct.”

Jongho nodded, “I won’t let you down sir.”  _ I don’t want to, I can’t, I don’t want him to die, I don’t want any of them to die, I don’t want to die… _

“You’ll be started immediately. You may leave to get ready.”

Jongho nodded and bowed quickly before leaving the room, once he was out in the hall, tears started running down his face, the servant that had instructed him, was soon at his side.

“What did he say?” he asked.

“I have to hurt my friends, from before he took me, they were the nicest people I’ve ever met. I can’t hurt them, I don’t want to, but i-if I don’t kill one, he’ll find and torture all of them, I can’t let that happen.”

“Oh I’m so sorry Jongho, no one should have to go through that.”

“I wish there was a way I could get out of this situation…”

“I’ll try to think of something.”

“Thank you Yeohyun.”

~

Yunho pushed open the door to Wooyoung and San’s apartment, and was immediately met by San’s small puppy, Shiber, who was sitting staring at the door, most likely waiting for either San or Wooyoung to return home.

She looked up at them and started waging her tail excitedly upon seeing the two walking through the door as she jumped up and began running around happily, then stopping again in front of them.

Mingi smiled and reached out his hand, which she nuzzled happily, but suddenly pulled back and started barking angrily, Mingi and Yunho looked at each other as Shiber went up to the door and began pawing at it.

Mingi opened it, thanking she wanted to go outside, but instead Shiber quieted down as soon as the door opened, leaving Mingi and Yunho shocked and speechless at who stood on the porch.

“Um, h-hi-”

“Jongho?!” Yunho exclaimed, “I-is it really you?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Where were you? What happened? It’s been almost three years!”

Jongho looked down and didn’t respond, it’s not like he could say, “I was kidnapped from my room and forced to kill people for those three years you didn’t see me, so you know nothing much happened.”

“You look so thin.” Mingi said, stepping out the door closer to Jongho, “Are you eating well?”

Jongho still didn’t respond, again, it’s not like he could say, “No not really, I get starved when I don’t do exactly what I’m told by this guy who doesn’t even show his face, did I tell you he forces me to kill people?”

“Are you looking for San? Or Wooyoung?”

“Y-yeah, actually, I need to talk to them, all of you guys, actually, about… something really important.”

Mingi and Yunho shared a look, “Can you tell us a bit right now?” Yunho asked.

Jongho shook his head, pure terror rising in his eyes, “It has to be in complete private, where no one could possibly be listening or watching at any point in time.”

“Why?” Mingi asked.

“If the wrong people were to hear our conversation, we could all be killed.”

Yunho and Mingi’s eyes widened as they stared at the younger boy, utterly speechless at what had come out of the boy’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting finals, so updates will be slow(er), cause I actually have to study and pay attention in class so I can pass.


	3. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd posted this chapter already oops.  
So I guess I'll have a double update cause I already wrote chapter 4 and 5, so maybe another update today \\_^-^_/

When Jongho entered San’s hospital room with Yunho and Mingi, no one noticed at first, and everyone was silent, until Wooyoung lifted his head from the bed and looked directly as Jonho.

“God, now I’m going crazy.” he mumbled to himself.

“Who’s going crazy?” Seonghwa asked, turning toward where Wooyoung was staring, “I think both of us are.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes as he turned around, then his eyes widened, “I guess we’re all crazy here.”

Jongho laughed, “Guys, you’re not going crazy, I’m really here.”

Seonghwa looked at Yunho who was standing next to Jongho, “Is he really there?”

Jongho rolled his eyes and Yunho laughed out loud, “Yes, he’s really here, now snap out of it hyung.”

None of them snapped out of it, they just continued to stare at Jongho, who just stood there awkwardly fiddling with his hands.

Until Hongjoong stood and came over to Jongho mumbling, “God, it’s been so long.” before quickly embracing him.

Seonghwa was soon to follow, “Where’ve you been?” he asked when he backed up, “Lord you’re thin, what’s happened to you?”

Jongho stayed silent, wishing he could tell them, but he couldn’t not yet at least, he still needed to find a secure place where he and Yeohyun could inform the others of the situation,  _ I’ve never actually introduced them to Yeohyun, I guess cause I met him at the base. _

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Seonghwa forced a small smile, “It’s okay if you don’t want to say, I want to know you’re doing okay.”

Jongho nodded, “I’m doing fine.” he lied,  _ I’m really not, but, I can’t tell you. I wish I could, but I can’t. _

“I can tell you’re lying.” Hongjoong said, “Are you really fine?”

Jonho took a sharp breath, “I can’t tell you, okay, if someone hears what I tell you, I, and all of you, could be killed. Now, please, let’s drop the subject.”

Everyone in the room stood in silent shock, either staring at Jongho or the wall, until a person unidentified to most of them appeared, out of breath and injured, in the doorway.

Jongho gasped and rushed up to them, “Oh my God, Yeohyun, what happened?” he asked.

“He heard - somehow he - heard.” Yeohyun said, wincing at practically every breath he took.

“He? Who’s he?” Yunho asked, being ignored by the two.

“What did he do?”

“He beat me - and took away my meals - for another three days.”

“Who are we talking about?” Yunho asked, again, being ignored.

“But you haven’t eaten for over a week!”

“Why haven’t you eaten?” Yunho asked, again, being ignored.

“I know, but - that’s not all, we’re - being put on watch.”

“Then how’d you get here?”

“I left my cell, they left it unlocked cause they - thought I was too injured to try anything. I probably am, but I - had to inform you.”

“How’d you get into a hospital, injured, without  _ someone _ at least trying to help you?” Seonghwa asked.

“I have my ways” Yeohyun responded, not even sparing Seonghwa a glance.

“There’s something else, isn’t there.” Jongho said.

Yeohyun nodded, “You can’t come back - until you’ve completed your mission, until it’s confirmed he’s - dead.” and Jongho’s face turned dark, and he froze.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, what are you saying?” Yunho asked coming in between the two.

“We can’t say.” Yeohyun said.

“But-”

“We  _ can _ tell you, Yunho, if you  _ really _ want to risk someone hearing and everyone in this fucking room running the risk of fucking dying, so if you don’t want that. Stop. Fucking. Pressing. It.” Jongho growled.

Yunho fell silent, and stepped back, “I’m sorry.” he mumbled, standing beside Mingi again.

“Sir, you can’t bring weapons into a hospital!” a woman shouted from down the hall.

“I do whatever the hell I want!” a masculine voice responded, one that both Yeohyun and Jongho recognized and they turned to each other with wide, fear filled eyes.

“I need security to ICU east wing.” the same woman said, supposedly into a radio.

The two immediately hid the best they could with the few seconds before the man appeared in the doorway, brandishing a gun, “Excuse me.” he said, stepping into the room, flashing a rotten smile, “I need to search for someone.”

Hongjoong stopped him, “I don’t think we have who you are looking for. Unless it’s one of us.” he said.

The man chuckled dryly as he looked at San on the bed, “So this is the one Jongho failed to kill.”

“What?” Wooyoung asked, standing, “What about Jongho?”

The man smiled again, “So you do know him.”

“There he is.” said the woman from earlier, and security came from behind her.

“Put the gun down sir.” one of them said.

“Make me.” he growled, pointing his gun at San.

“I’ll ask you one more time, put. The. Gun. Down.”

“Again. Make. Me.” he placed his finger near the trigger.

Everyone in the room stayed frozen as the man moved to pull the trigger, until Wooyoung lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, “You won’t hurt him more.” he growled, slapping the man across the face.

“I’ll do what I want.” he smiled wickedly, lifting his fist to punch Wooyoung, until the security pinned him down and cuffed him, then dragged him from the room.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and Wooyoung stayed on the floor, tears beginning to stream down his face, as Jongho and Yeohyun climbed from behind the bed.

Wooyoung turned to Jongho, “Was it true?”

“What?” Jongho asked, fegning innnocence.

“What he said. Was it true?”

Jongho looked at the ground, not saying anything, and that was all the confirmation the room needed.

“Why?” Seonghwa asked, “Why would you d-”

“I was forced okay!” Jongho exclaimed, “You wondered where I was, well I was kidnapped, and this guy I’ve never even seen his face forces me to kill people, and if I don’t, he hurts people I care about, he’ll kill them, he’ll kill me, or even you guys.”

The room stared at him in shock, Yeohyun’s eyes went wide, “What if He heard? They could kill all of us now.” he whispered to Jongho, who shook his head.

“Oh well.” Jongho whispered back, before walking from the room, Yeohyun glancing around the room before following close behind.


	4. Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updaye cause I can't keep my update schedule straight lmao

“Who the  _ hell _ does something like that!?” Wooyoung exclaimed, pacing around the hospital room like a caged animal, “What kind of person  _ forces  _ innocent people to do stuff like that?!”

“Wooyoung!” Seonghwa said, “Calm down, yelling about it isn’t going to help anything!”

“That’s the problem! We  _ can’t  _ help!” Wooyoung ranted, “We knew  _ nothing _ , we  _ still  _ know  _ nothing _ . Jongho, and who  _ knows  _ how many others, have been taken from whatever they’ve known and forced to do  _ horrible _ shit or they’ll hurt their loved ones, hurt them, take away meals, beat them. I don’t  _ understand  _ how someone can be so  _ sick _ !”

“Neither can I, but ranting and yelling about it isn't going to do anything.” Hongjoong reasoned, “Please calm down.”

Wooyoung let out a heavy sigh, “Sorry hyungs.” he said softly, sinking down into a chair near the bed.

“It’s okay buddy. We get it, you’re stressed. I mean who wouldn’t be?”

Wooyoung sighed again, “How did we get into this mess?”

~

“Jongho, what if he finds out?” Yeohyun worried, walking with Jongho further from the hospital, and further from the place of torture they were forced to stay at.

“We’ll face the consequences, if he ever finds us.” Jongho responded, pausing his footsteps.

“You know how easy that could be, you know how he is.”

“Yeah I-” Jongho stopped mid-sentence, “I have an idea, how he won’t be able to find us, and how we can fake I completed my mission.”

Yeohyun stopped and turned to him, “How?”

“I’ll explain later, we gotta go back.”

~

“WHAT?!” Wooyoung screamed, “You-you expect me to trust you?!”

“Yes.” Jongho responded, filling up the syringe, “I’ll give some to myself to show it won’t kill him, just not enough to put me under.” he said, inserting the needle into his arm, “It’ll just slow his heart rate and blood pressure so it  _ seems  _ like he’s dead, so we can get him out of here and go into hiding, without Boss up our asses making sure we don’t fail this.” he pulled the needle out.

“They’re  _ doctors _ , Jongho, you really think this will fool them?” Hongjoong asked.

“It will. I’ve done it before.”

He heard footsteps down the hall, “Yes or no, I need an answer. It’s now or never.”

Everyone turned to Wooyoung, “It’s your choice, he’s your husband.”

Wooyong sighed, and nodded, “Do it.”

Jongho gave one solemn nod, then stuck San with the needle, and pulled it out just as the doctor walked in for the daily check up.

“Good evening.” the doctor said nodding, “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

A few seconds later the machine started beeping as San’s heartbeat flatlined, the doctor looked up and checked the machine, his eyes widening, “You all need to leave.”

Jongho nodded, “Come on.” he said and the other’s started leaving except for Wooyoung, who just started at the heart monitor with wide eyes, “Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung turned to him, “Come on.” Jongho said, “He’ll be fine.” 

Wooyoung let himself be led from the room as more nurses flooded into the room.

About an hour later, the doctor walked out of the room, an upset look on his face, “I’m sorry, we couldn’t save him.” he said then pressed his lips into a tight line, “You can go say your goodbyes if you would like.”

Wooyoung sighed,  _ If he really is dead, I will fucking kill you Choi Jongho. _

“Thank you, we’ll go see him now.” Jongjo responded.

The doctor nodded and left, Jongoh turned to Wooyoung, “Make sure you get the death certificate and give it Yeohyun, I’ll go to the room and get San. Meet in the back parking lot, Seonghwa and Hongjoong, wait for us there.”

Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways while Jongho shook his head to clear it of his worries,  _ What if Boss finds out our plan? Then will we all be killed? _

He pulled the handle to San’s room and opened the door he was about to walk in, but was stopped by a nurse, “Only family is allowed in that room until it’s cleared.” she said.

“I am family, he’s my brother.” Jongho responded, and the nurse let him go, “Please don’t let anyone into the room for a little while please?”

She nodded hesitantly, “Sure.”

“Thank you.” he said, then shut the door and looked around for a lock, “Found it.” he mumbled, turning the lock.

He turned toward San’s unconscious body,  _ Should I have told Wooyoung about the fifty-fifty chance that San’ll wake up after the use of the drug? _

Jongho walked over to the window and pulled it open, then turned back to San,  _ Nah, then he wouldn’t have let me, and we needed to. _

He sighed and picked up San as a knock sounded at the door, “Sir, I need you to unlock the door and exit the room.” the nurse from earlier said, trying the door handle.

Jongho ignored her and began to climb out the window, “Sir, I’ll ask you once more, please open the door.”

Again, he ignored her and continued climbing through the window onto the roof of the ambulance overhang.

He heard the door to the room bust open as he sprinted across the roof, security and the nurse shouting after him.

He looked around quickly to find a quick and easy way off the roof without hurting himself or San, “Bingo.” he whispered to himself as he spotted a roofer’s ladder propped up against the side of the overhang.

He head pounding footsteps behind him and he whipped his head back to find security running toward him.

_ Welp, here goes nothing.  _ He thought holding San with one arm and climbing down the ladder as fast as he could.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he looked up to see if they were following, not yet, so he decided to knock over the ladder to buy himself some time to find the others.

“Jongho!” Seonghwa called from behind him, “Hurry up!”

He hurried toward the vehicle and climbed in, “Go.” he said, no one moved, “I said go!”

“But I don’t know where we’re going.” Seonghwa responded, still not leaving.

Jongjo glanced out the back window,  _ Shit.  _ he thought as he saw security coming out of the front entrance, “I’ll direct you, just fucking step on it!”

So Seonghwa did, and before the next minute had passed, they were well on their way away from the hospital, or anywhere else for that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG OML. 
> 
> But here's the next chapter for y'all.

“This place is pretty luxurious, considering it’s like in the middle of the forest.”  
“It’s a fucking lodge you dumbass.”   
“Yeah, I can see that.”  
Jongho sighed and stepped between them, “Yunho, Wooyoung, we literally just got here, can you shut up for a second.”  
Everyone froze at the sound of a gun cocking behind them, “You get thirty seconds to tell me who you are.”  
Jongho sighed and turned around to find a pink haired male with most of his face covered, “Hello.” Jongho said, “Can you please put the gun down Sang.”  
The guy shrugged and did what Jongho said, “Sorry, didn’t recognize you, anyway, are those the friends you were talking about?” gesturing to the others, but not really looking at them.  
Jongho nodded, “You know them too.”  
The guy shook his head, “I don’t think so. I don’t get out much.”  
“We're just gonna stand here or...?” Wooyoung said from behind Jongho, and the two of them turned back toward them.  
“I was wrong, I do know them. Except for that one.” the guy said, pointing at Yeohyun, who was awkwardly standing in the back of the group.  
“I’m lost.” Mingi said, “Who are you?”  
The pink haired male turned to him and smiled, “You’ll find out soon enough, Mingi.” he said, then quickly turned around, “Anyway, you’ll need to follow me down this way to get to where you’ll be hiding.”  
Mingi stared skeptically at his back as he walked away, but started after him anyway as Jongho lifted San from the wall he was laying against and walked behind them, the others following quickly.  
The pink haired male, that no one, other than Jongho, quite knew the name of yet, pushed up a big, black, metal door and stepped through, holding it open for the rest of them to come through, then turned to them, still holding the door.  
“This room is basically a three story basement, this is under my house, but it’s like a safe, this the only door, and it can only be opened by face recognition from the outside, and a security code that has to be personally verified from the inside. There’s everything you need to live in here, there’s at least a three years supply of food and water, there’s a TV, multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, and a pretty big kitchen.”  
“So basically like a big pretty house but locked down so we can’t leave and no one can get in.” Wooyoung said, taking a look around the room they were standing in, then sighing.  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Can you tell us your name now? We still don’t know it.” Mingi said.  
The pink haired male smiled, “Think back, you used to know me pretty well, until I disappeared about a year before Jongho.”  
Mingi started thinking really hard, “Anyway, if you really need anything, like more essentials, you can video call me on this, give a quick list of everything you need and I’ll get it for you, and personally bring it to you, that is the only time this door is opening. That’s all I have to tell you right now, so I’ll leave you to get settled in.”  
Just as he was shutting the door, Mingi stopped him, “Yeosang, your name’s Yeosang, right?”  
Yeosang smiled and nodded before he closed the door the rest of the way, leaving the other eight males in the ‘safe’ as he called it.  
Jongho turned around without saying a word and laid San on the couch then walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a small glass bottle of something unknown to the other boys, except for Yeohyun.  
They all watched in silence as Jongho walked back and kneeled next to the couch and uncapped the bottle, then moving it under the older boy’s nose a couple times until he started to twitch, quickly speeding up to the point where he was pretty much convulsing.  
Wooyoung started forward, but was stopped by Yeohyun’s hand tightly gripping his arm, he turned to him with a glare, but all Yeohyun did was shake his head silently, Wooyoung sighed and turned back to watch what was happening with San.  
After a few minutes that was extremely painful for the boys to watch, San finally stilled and Jongho stood up and sighed, “I need everyone else but Wooyoung to leave the room please.” he said, placing the bottle and glass of water on the coffee table behind him.  
They kinda hesitated, but did what Jongho asked and left the room, once they had, Jongho turned to him and dragged him around the couch to stand in front of San.  
“He should wake up soon.” Jongho said, “That’s what the water’s for, when he wakes up, he’ll be thirsty.”  
“What were you doing, that made him...shake like that?” Wooyoung asked quietly.  
“It’s a special drug to make him convulse, but that will wake him up, but there can’t be too many people near him or his brain will go into overstimulation and he’ll eventually just collapse.”  
“So that’s why you had everyone leave.” Wooyoung realized, “Anyway, why did you let me stay in here?”  
“Two people are in the limit of people, plus, he’s your husband, so I think you deserve to be the first person he sees when he wakes up.”  
Jongho smiled and Wooyoung, who smiled back and stood then began pacing as he waited for San to become conscious.  
Soon they heard a rustling sound from the couch and glanced over to find San sitting up on the couch facing the wall.  
“Sannie?” Wooyoung questioned, staring at the back of his head, the older boy whipped his head toward the sound and found Wooyoung staring at him with wide, teary eyes, “You’re okay.”  
San stared back at Wooyoung with his eyes full of emotion, as the younger male made his way around the small end table toward the older, as Jongho slipped from the room.  
“I-I’m sorry.” San whispered, reaching a shaky hand towards Wooyoung’s, “I’m sorry f-for everything.”  
“It’s okay.” Wooyoung began rubbing the back of San’s hand, as he looked into his eyes, giving him a small smile.  
San shook his head, looking like he was fighting back tears, “N-no. No, it’s not okay. I’ve such an asshole to you. I-I’ve been taking you for granted. I haven’t been giving you as much appreciation as you deserve. You’ve been trying so hard to make me happy, and I’ve done nothing, I-I’ve d-”  
Wooyoung cut him off by placing a quick peck to his lips, “Stop, please.” he said, “All that matters to me, right now, San, is that you’re okay, y-you didn’t die, you’re still here with me. That’s all that matters, San.”   
San locked eyes with Wooyoung, “W-what day is i-it?” he asked, his voice shaky.  
Wooyoung sighed sadly, “June 17.” he said, pulling San closer to himself.  
“W-what happened? The l-last thing I remember is our...anniversary…”  
Wooyoung sighed again and suppressed a shudder, “Car accident. Y-you were in a car accident. A really bad one.”  
“H-how bad is ‘really bad’?”  
“Y-you almost died on impact. A-all the doctors thought you wouldn’t make it through the night.” Wooyoung responded, looking down at the floor, as a few tears escaped his eyes.  
San wrapped his arms around the younger, unsure of how to respond to this new information.  
"I'm sorry." San mumbled, his voice cracking "I'm so sorry, love."  
"P-please stop saying sorry," Wooyoung responded, laying his head on San's chest, "You couldn't have changed it. It wasn't your fault anyway."  
"I could've done something to change it though, I could've left work earlier, or-or-"  
Wooyoung quickly pecked his lips again to shut him up, "Please stop, San. All that matters t-to me, is you're okay. Things could've gone differently, a-and you're right, you probably could've done something more a-and avoided the accident, b-but you know, if this were different you could've also not made it, o-okay. I'm glad with how this ended up, I-I get to hold you and be held by you again, I wouldn't change how this ended c-cuz I still get to hold you. That's all I wanna do right now, hold you." Wooyoung responded, cupping San's face and looking at him with bright teary eyes.  
"I love you, Youngie, I never wanna come close to leaving you again."  
"I-I love you too, Sannie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to switch to homeschool, so I cant get on here very often, so if you would like see regular updates (more often than maybe once of twice in a few months) you should go check me out on Wattpad @bili_bili

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, leave kudos if you want to see more.


End file.
